The Demon Mage
by Relyt
Summary: Starting Rewrite- Kei is a mage that joins Negi to Mahora Academy as a fellow teacher. With unsual powers and a past unkown even to himself, Kei must help Negi and his students to find a reason for living.
1. Graduation

**A/N: Y'know, part of me hates myself that I'm doing this since I've already got three other stories in progress, but this idea would just not leave me alone so that I could try to continue my other stories (I'll tell the status of my other stories later) I've even been preparing on this fic, I've got names, spells, and bios for nearly every cannon character. I'll explain s'more at the bottom. So let's begin.**

(**Edited****, see bottom for details)**

Read and Review

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veneficus of Abyssus quod Ventus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graduation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm-late-I'm-late-I'm-late-I'm-late-crap-I'm-late!!!"

Today was the graduation for all of the wizards that wished to become 'Magister Magi' (Master Magician) but one of the wizards was apparently late. He was soaring through the sky riding on what seemed to be a sword, with the hilt facing forward. The sword looked almost demonic with its design; the blade was single-edged, it had lines that would go down from the top of this blade to the middle starting at the hand guard then to the tip of the blade where it formed a triangle design. The bottom of the hand guard went down into a point and the top of the hand guard looked to be the crimson skull of a dragon or demon. The boy was riding on the side of the sword like a riding board (like a skateboard, surfboard, or a snowboard) and was staying in the air purely with magic. The boy had unruly jet-black hair with his hairline cut shorter. The color of his eyes where black, blending with the pupil making the pupil unnoticeable, and where wide with panic as he soared miles above the ground and toward an extremely large castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Negi Springfeild"

A small boy walked up the principle of the Magic institute and an old man who was the principle handed the small boy his graduation certificate. The boy stood only a few feet tall and was wearing a white robe. He had two hair colors; the hair on his scalp was a bright red and his hairline was a much darker red.

_'Now I can train to become a master magician. And then I can find him' _the boy though as he walked back to his spot between three other's and the old man called the next name.

"Hiroshi Yukihiro"

But no one moved forward. Negi looked worriedly to his right where the next graduate was supposed to be standing.

"Hiroshi Yukihiro" the principle repeated the name but still no one replied and he repeated the name on more time.

"Hiroshi Yu-" Suddenly the entrance door to the room slammed open, and there stood a boy with messy jet-black hair wearing a dark crimson robe, smiling nervously and panting heavily, "I'm late –pant, pant- sorry –pant-" the boy took a deep breath in order to calm down his breathing, "I'm I too late?" 

"No, but if you were any later you would have been held back until next year" the old principle said calmly.

The boy smiled sheepishly and walked up to the old man. The old man held out the certificate and Hiroshi accepted it with his right hand which had what seemed to be a small wooden ring on his right ring finger. Hiroshi walked back to his spot to the left of Negi and smiled sheepishly again as Negi sighed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****  
**"Hahahaha! That was way too close!"

One of the halls of the castle was filled with the laughter of Hiroshi Yukihiro, one of the newest graduates along with two of his friends, Negi Springfeild and Anya. The three of them were the youngest of their class, Hiroshi was almost a head taller then Negi, and Ayna was around Negi's height with long brown hair.

"Why were you late?" Negi asked and Hiroshi shrugged, "Well the nearest airport that arrived from America is very far away, and I had to go around a storm on the way from the airport to here"

"Yes, a likely story. Are you sure you weren't just sleeping at the airport again?" Anya said accusingly at Hiroshi.

"No, no, I'm being truthful!" he said nervously but Anya continued to glare at him.

"So how was America, Hiroshi-kun?" asked Nekane Springfeild. Nekane was Negi's older cousin, but most people (including Negi) referred to her as Negi's sister. She was the tallest one currently standing in the hallway; she had long blonde hair and a very kind face.

"America? ...Well, America was interesting. I made friends there with the son of a potions master. He's being trained by his father and he's the one that's been giving me my supply of potions… But anyways, shall we find out our new training jobs?"

Anya was the first to open her graduation certificate which said what job she would be taking for her training. "Hm. I'm going to be a fortune teller in London"

"Ok, me next!" Hiroshi hurriedly opened his certificate "…hm? Apparently I'm gonna be a security guard. Doesn't say where"

"A security guard? Nice one!" Anya laughed mockingly while Hiroshi glared and lightly growled at her.

"So what are you going to be, Negi-kun?" Nekane asked.

Negi hesitantly opened the certificate. His eyes widened comically and he froze there. 

"Huh? Hey Negi? Ya still there?" Hiroshi asked waving his hand in front of Negi.

Negi slowly looked up, "I...I'm...a…a…teacher"

They all stared at him, none of them responding…yet, "WHAT!?"

Even though they all asked the same question they all had different reactions. Nekane's reacted worriedly, Hiroshi was on the floor laughing wildly, and Anya was pretty much pissed.

"What do you mean a teacher!?" Anya snatched the certificate from Negi and read it over, "WHAT IS THIS!? A teacher at a GIRLS school!?" And hearing this made Nekane more worried, Hiroshi started laughing even harder, and Anya was even more angry, "Come on! We're going to see the principle!" Anya shouted as she started to drag Negi down the hall, with Nekane and Hiroshi (who managed to stand up but was still holding his sides laughing uncontrollably) following them.

Eventually they were able to find the old principle in another hallway, "What is the meaning of this!? A ten year old can not be a teacher! Let alone a teacher for a GIRLS middle school!" Anya shouted. The old man chuckled softly, "Ah do not worry, young Negi-kun is supposed to be a teacher for his training. The dean of the school is a friend of mine. Which reminds me" he turned to Hiroshi "Hiroshi-kun, you will be acting as a security guard at the same school that Negi will be teaching at. But since you are a magician the dean will most likely give you a false job to cover for your real one"

"Understood, sir" Hiroshi said acting falsely serious but was unable to hide a smirk as Anya was freaking out and yelling again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Negi and Hiroshi left Wales, England by airport and flew to Japan. They were currently riding on a subway train heading for the Mahora academy. They both were surrounded by an entire train car full of teenage girls in school uniforms, one of many of pervert's paradises.

"Well this should definitely be interesting, eh Negi?" Hiroshi asked. Hiroshi was old enough to have a general attraction to girls but he wasn't really perverted. Actually, he hated it when men acted lecherously.

"Yes. I wonder what the Mahora academy will be like"

Soon they arrived at the train station where they were let off…well, more like shoved off by all the people flooding out of the station. They started to run in the direction of the girls middle school section of the academy. Then Negi ran next to a couple of school girls running toward the school campus, one with long orange hair in two pony tails held with two pairs of bells, one of her eyes was blue and the other green, and the other girl with long brown hair and was using skates. Negi looked at the orange haired girl, "Not everyone can be luck in love" he said kindly.

Suddenly the girl stopped, "What did you say!?" the girl screamed at him at pulled Negi up by his collar. "Ah! Nothing, just that you had an unusual love aura around you!" Negi said trying to explain himself but a strand of her hair blew over and tickled his nose,

"ACHOO!"

Suddenly a large gust came from the sneeze and blew upward, blowing the girls skirts up. The brown-haired girl was able to hold her skirt down, but since the orange-haired was holding Negi by his collar she wasn't able to do so. And for some reason the boys eyes darted to the cloth that was once covered by the skirt and saw a picture of a…bear.

Then everyone stood still while the orange-haired girl blushed but was still holding Negi, "D-did you s-see…?" the girl stammered.

"Uh no, I uh…a bear…" Negi stammered as well blushing.

"THE LAST BEAR YOU'LL EVER SEE!!" she roared as she began to throttle 10-year-old boy. And normally Hiroshi would be on the ground laughing as he watched his friend being threatened, but he withheld his laughter because he felt that if he did the girl would start to direct her anger at him.

"Please Asuna, put him down" the brown haired girl told her friend and Asuna threw Negi back to the ground, "What are you doing her, little boy?" the brown haired girl asked "The elementary school is in that direction"

Hiroshi suppressed his laughter as he walked up to them, "Oh don't worry, I'm directing my little brother here to the elementary school" he lied and the bell rang.

"Ah! Now we're late! If I ever see you around here again, you'll be sorry!" Asuna yelled threatening Negi, and then they ran off toward the school.

Negi looked at Hiroshi while rubbing his head, "Why did you tell them that?"

Hiroshi didn't answer but only kept a very mischievous smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first day of the new school year and class 3-A of the Mahora girls' academy was noisily waiting for their new homeroom teacher. There were many different kinds of girls in class 3-A, whether it be personality, hobby, or ethnic background. Most of the girls were chatting wondering what their new homeroom teacher. Two of the smaller girls that had pink hair and were identical were setting something up inside the class, "Done!"

Then the classroom door opened and all eyes went to the direction of the door. At first all they saw was red hair since that was as high as they were looking. Then a chalk eraser fell from the door toward the teachers head. But the teacher sensed the eraser and closed his eyes, muttering an incantation, "**Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister**" and the eraser stopped in mid-air. But then he realized what he did and released the spell so that it hit his head.

He stumbled forward and tripped over a line of rope and a bucket fell over his head and he was hit with arrows with suction cups. He fell and rolled until he crashed into the teachers' desk. Most of the students were laughing until the realized that the victim was a small boy (wearing a green suit), and then half the class ran over to him, "Are you all right, little boy?"

In her seat Asuna had a surprised look_, 'It's that boy…and what was that he did with the eraser'  
_  
Then suddenly a loud laughter was heard coming from the doorway. The students looked and saw a boy with short messy black hair practically on the floor laughing uncontrollably. The boy was wearing a black and grey stripped polo shirt with all of the buttons open showing the plain grey t-shirt underneath it, he also had on dark blue pants and an odd wooden ring on his right ring finger, "Damn –HAHAHA- they gotcha good!"

"What are _you_ doing here!?" one of the girls asked. This was one of the taller girls, with long light blonde hair and an average school girl uniform.

"Eh? Oh, hey Ayaka" the black hair boy said trying to control his laughter."Well you girls sure know how to welcome someone" another voice came from behind the black haired boy. Behind the boy was a man, probably in his thirties, with spiky light brown hair and a light brown suit.

"Takahata-sensei!" Ayaka exclaimed and Asuna jumped from her seat, "Professor Takahata! I knew you would be our homeroom teacher!"

"No. Actually, he is" Takahata said pointing to small boy surrounded by most of the class.

No one moved. No one at all, until Asuna turned her head to Takahata before turning back to small boy. Then suddenly there was a large group squeal as the girls started hugging the boy. "Aw, he's so cute!" "He's a teacher!?" "What's your name?" "Where are you from"

"U-uh, yes. My name is Negi Springfeild, and I'm from Wales England" Negi said introducing himself.

"And I'm Hiroshi Yukihiro, from Japan!" Hiroshi said.

"Yukihiro? Then are you related to Ayaka?" one of the girls asked.

"Well, kinda. I was adopted by her family when I was a little kid"

"Aww, you're an orphan?"

"…in a way, yes" Hiroshi answered awkwardly.

"So what are you doing here?" Ayaka asked again.

"He is going to be the new middle school teacher for physical education" Takahata answered.

"B-b-but how is that possible! Shouldn't he just be starting middle school!?"

"Show's how much you know. Actually I was taking a college in America" Hiroshi replied.

"But how!?"

"Maybe I'm just smarter then I act"

"But what happened to our old PE teacher!?" Ayaka asked.

"She has been moved to the high school Physical Education class" Takahata answered again. Then Asuna moved to front of the class and picked up Negi by his collar, "Ok! Now what was it you did with that eraser!?" she yelled. Negi was shocked and began to stutter before another voice cut in,

"Put him down, you don't see anyone else freaking out do you, red?"They turned to see Ayaka behind Asuna with her arms crossed. "What was that, blondie!?" Asuna yelled back.

Negi was about to talk but noticed the two girls, Asuna and Ayaka, have started fighting, with the rest of the class cheering them on. "No! Stop, please!"

But when Negi got too close to break up the fight he was thrown back into a wall on the other side of the front of the room. He looked up and saw a timid-looking girl with indigo colored hair sitting in her seat in the front row and decided to ask her, "Do they always fight like this?" and when the girl timidly nodded he stood back up, "Ok then" and tried to break the fight up but again he was thrown into the same spot on the wall as before.

"They hit hard don't they?"

Negi looked up to see Hiroshi leaning against the wall next too him, "You _could_ be helping me"

Hiroshi sighed, "Fine" and ran over to the fight, but like Negi, he was thrown against the wall beside Negi, "Well…that could've gone better"

Then suddenly the encouraging shouts of the bystanders watching the fight stopped. The two boys looked and saw that professor Takahata had separated the two girls from fighting. Then Takahata moved to the doorway, "I'll be leaving the class in your hands now Negi" and then started to leave but stopped as Asuna, once again, pick Negi up by his collar, "What was that you did with that eraser!?" Negi was about to make up a reply but another lock of her hair strayed over and tickled his nose,

"ACHOO!!"

Once again, a sudden gust of wind came from seemingly nowhere. All of the girls were able to keep their skirts down except for Asuna who was, once again, holding Negi. So her skirt blew upwards showing her bear panties. "Heh…a…bear" Takahata said awkwardly.

_'Oh no, he saw it!'_ Asuna thought while she began to panic.

Negi collected himself and stood up then went to the front of the class, "Please everyone take your seats" but just seconds after he said that, the bell rang.

"Class is over!" the girls shouted.

"But-but, I was hoping to start the book" Negi said disappointed and Hiroshi patted his back, "It's ok Negi, you've got the whole school year to start the book!" And Negi hung his head low and the two left the room heading for the teachers lounge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
A/N: SEVEN PAGES, WOOT!!! I actually really like this.**

The name of this story is what I believe is Latin. I'm using an online translator that isn't exactly like how it is in the manga and anime, but it still sounds right so who cares, right? But anyway the story title **Veneficus of Abyssus quod Ventus means 'Wizards of Hell and Wind'**

**I was wondering on whether I should have this based on the original 'Negima!' or the second version 'Negima!?' the difference is that the second version has more comedy. But I started reading the manga of the original and decided that I'll probably be mixing it.**

**So far I've got Hiroshi's pairing to 4 possibilities: Yue, Evangeline, Setsuna, or just screw it and have them all in a small harem sorta thing…(My personal interest keeps changing between the options)  
And with Negi's pairing the only girl I've narrowed down on so far is Anya.**

And I drew a picture of the sword Hiroshi was 'riding' on in the beginning of the chap. So to check it out, go to   
www(dot)multibilbo(dot)deviantart(dot)com.  
And it should be the first pic there. I might get the url for the pic later but for now all I've got is my profile url. And I'm not sure but since I see it a lot I'm guessing that we're not aloud to write actual url's or something.

So any question's? If so then send it in a review :)

**Edited:**** Sorry but there was a minor scene that I forgot to add in, and that would be the whole panty thing with Asuna. I also decided to use the –chan, -kun, -san suffixes, since I was reading the manga for a while and started to like the suffixes.  
I also changed the classroom scene a little. I also added in the spell chant for the eraser part. It's 8 pages now…well, technically 9 since the A/N take up a page.  
And with Hiroshi's pairing: I'm still thinking, but voting might help me along with that. I have thought up of at least six girls as possible pairings, though my interest has been switching between three of them. The three that are interesting me more are Yue, Evangeline, and Setsuna. The other three are Fuka, Fumika, and Sayo, but they're the ones I haven't really placed much thought on. And right now I'm leaning towards Yue…guess we'll just have to wait and find out, eh?  
Oh, and since this is how I like the pairings, the actual pairing wont start up until much farther into the story.  
And the last and pretty much completely pointless thing is that… this edit took me a few day to do, due to procrastination.**

Oh and can anybody tell me a website that shows free manga that I don have to download, like mangavolume(dot)com…I finished all the negima manga chaps it had there but I think there are more, so please can anybody tell me one?

I'll try to update soon

Well, Read and Review


	2. Magic,,, Tch, Right

**A/N: Nothing**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magic?...Tch, Right  


**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Negi was sitting on the steps that led to a statue, somewhere on campus, and he was concentrating his gaze on a small book that held the names and faces of all the students in class 3-A, trying to memorize them, but he was scribbling over one of the students pictures. Hiroshi was lazily laying horizontally on a step a few steps above Negi, looking over Negi's shoulder to the book. He heard Negi laughing lightly so Hiroshi looked to where he was scribbling, and saw that Negi was drawing horns over Asuna's picture.

"Hm? Wow Negi, that so immature of you. Finally acting your age?"

"No it's just that…" Negi didn't finish his answer but instead continued to look over the list of students. Hiroshi moved down beside Negi and started to look at the book with him, and read out the next student on the list, "Student number 27, Nodoka Miyazaki. Academy Library Officer, Library Monitor, and Library Adventure Club, seems like she sure likes books" he remembered her from the class; she was one of the few who stayed in their seats. 

"Isn't that her, now?" Negi asked looking up towards toward a flight of stairs. And sure enough, there was the indigo-haired girl, carrying an extremely large stack of books. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Well, she probably can't even see over those books so…probably. Should we go and help her?" Hiroshi asked. Negi was just about to get up when Nodoka started down the stairs. But she got too close to the side of the stairs and with the stack of books obstructing her view, she fell off the side of the stairs. Both of the boys gasped and started running towards her, trying to get to her before she hit the ground. Negi took his staff, a long wooden staff that became crooked at the top and had bandages around the bottom, and slashed it downward, creating a large gust blowing towards Nodoka. Hiroshi ran out in front of the wind and lifted his right hand. Suddenly a small rectangular piece of paper appeared in his hand, and then the paper was replaced with a large square piece of cloth. He held out the cloth so that it would catch the wind and shot him straight towards the still falling Nodoka. Hiroshi angled the cloth so that he would move faster, and in a second his breath was knocked out of him as Nodoka landed on his stomach.

Hiroshi moved Nodoka off of him and laid her next to him and noticed that she was unconscious, probably from the shock of falling off the stairs. He laid back down trying to catch his breath as Negi ran up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…we're fine" Hiroshi panted. Then they noticed another presence. They turned around and saw Asuna staring at them shocked. "W-who…what are you?"

For a while no one moved, or breathed for that matter, and then the silence was broken by Nodoka regaining consciousness, "N-Negi-S-sensei?" she asked still half-conscious. And almost immediately, Asuna grabbed Negi and Hiroshi by their collars and ran off into a forest that was nearby.

"I knew it! I knew it! You're some kinda of superhuman-" Asuna continued to ramble on as she paced back and forth as Negi and Hiroshi where sitting huddled off a few feet away talking, "What are we going to do?" Negi asked.

"There's only one thing we can do now" Hiroshi said darkly.

"'Do' what do you mean 'do'?" They turned around to see Asuna standing behind them, apparently she was listening in on them. They both stood up and Negi held out his staff, "I'm sorry, but because you know of our magic, the only thing we can do is to erase your memory!"

"Wait, what!?"

Hiroshi laughed, "Well, if I did it then I'd probably accidentally wipe your mind so hard that you'd forget how to breathe!"

"I'm sorry! **Erase!**" Negi's staff started to glow and another gust of wind blew towards Asuna. "No!" she screamed as she shielded her eyes from the wind.

And then it all went wrong. Instead of her memory being erased, her clothes were being 'erased'. Her clothes started to disintegrate until all that was left was her unbuttoned uniform top. 

There was another pause, not even the wind made a noise.

"Hey, how are you doing over here?" Everyone turned to the new voice to see Takahata who just 'happened' to be walking through that exact area of the man-made woods. Asuna started making a high-pitched whining noise before dashing off while grabbing the two boys by their collars as she ran past them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Asuna finally stopped running, and the boys started gasping for air. She stopped on a path just outside of a school building and then made another sad moaning whining noise, "First he saw me with panties and now he saw me without them"

"I-I'm sorry, I tried to erase your memory, but it looks like I erased your clothes...um..." Negi said waving his hands nervously.

"I'd 'rather' have my memory erased! If you're a mage. I demand you turn back time right now!" Asuna ordered Negi, making him back away slightly in fear, then she felt down on her knees and started pounding the ground and cried out, "He saw me with my woolen bear panties on! And now, NO panties!" 

"I wonder why she cares…" Hiroshi whispered to Negi as they were again huddled together a few feet away from Asuna.

"Asuna-san must like Takamichi!"

"Hm, I guess that'd make sense"

Suddenly Negi was being lifted up by his collar and was raised face-to-face with Asuna, "So... Why did a little mage like you come all the way out here? And as a teacher no less?"

Hiroshi stepped up next to where Asuna was holding Negi, "Well, technically, I'm here as a security guard, but I was given a cover as a teacher"

"We're her to…become Magister Magi, or Great Mages" Negi explained as Asuna let him down and looked at him with confusion. "The work of Great Mages is to secretly assist the people of this world with their power" Negi explained "It's a job that earns the highest respect in the world of magic!"

"Right now we're on what's called a probationary contract, basically we're Magister Magi-in training" Hiroshi finished the explanation.

Asuna stared at them with piercing suspicious glance, "And what if you get exposed as a mage?"

"O...on top of losing our license, we'd have to go home!" Negi panicked, and Hiroshi continued with, "And we'd probably be turned into ermine (it's like a ferret)"

"So then that means you'll take responsibility…" Asuna started with small tears forming in her eyes, "for me too, right?"

"Ah…yes"

The trio started walking along the school and started to enter the dorms hallway for class 3-A.

"Those unlucky predictions about unrequited love..." Asuna said talking to herself, and then turned to Negi while they kept walking, "If he really hates me now, it's all your fault, ok? You have to take responsibility and help me repair my relationship with Takahata-sensei!"

"Good luck with that" Hiroshi said nervously.

"You're helping, too!" Asuna said to him and asked, "What kind of magic can you use, anyway?"

"…well…I don't really know any spells that could actually help you in this subject, I mostly know combat spells. How 'bout you, Negi?"

"Uh...not much... I'm still in training..."

"Can you make love potions?!" Asuna asked Negi excitedly.

"…No sorry"

"Uuuh...then how about a tree that grows money?!" she asked, and Hiroshi and Negi sweatdropped, "Um...I'm not sure I understand..."

"Hmm… Neither of you are very useful, are you?"

Both of the boys sighed an Negi looked up thinking, "I'm sorry... Apart from mind-reading, I-"

"That's it!!!" Asuna yelled excitedly interrupting him, "Let's hurry and try it out! Just let me get my stuff..." They reached a door that was apparently Asuna's dorm room. Asuna reached out and opened the door when-

"WELCOME…NEGI-SENSEI, HIROSHI-SENSEI!!!"

Asuna and Negi gaped and Hiroshi simply fell back as they stared at the heavily decorated room filled with every student in class 3-A along with a couple teacher, including Takamichi.

As soon as Asuna got out of her shock she looked at the two boys, "Ah...that's right! We're having a welcoming party for you today. I completely forgot!"

Soon Hiroshi and Negi were pushed along toward a table with food and drinks, surrounded by many of the girls, "Hey come one! The guest of honor sits in the middle!" said one of them, Kazumi Asakura, who was one of the slightly taller girls with red hair in a short ponytail.

Asuna stared at the boys from near the door way and Konoka appeared next to her, "What were you doing?"

"A lot of stuff"

The boys were surrounded by girls trying to feed them different food and drinks and were asking then all sorts of odd questions about them and their life, and Negi whispered to Hiroshi, "With a welcome like this...maybe I worried too much..."

"Maybe, maybe not" Hiroshi replied unsure.

"Um...Negi-sensei..." Negi looked toward the voice and saw Nodoka standing there.

"Eh...Ah! Number 27, Miyazaki-san, the library monitor, right?"

"Um...About that incident earlier...you saved me..." Nodoka said in her usually timidly soft voice.

"Hm, I think she thinks you saved her…well, we both did, actually" Hiroshi whispered to Negi.

"Please, accept this book certificate as a token of my gratitude..." Nodoka managed to get it out somewhat loudly while holding out a sheet of paper that was the book certificate.

"Honya is already going for the teacher?" one of the girls said.

"No! That's not true...and my name isn't Honya..." Nodoka said trying to protect herself.

Suddenly without warning, there was a loud slam. The people nearby turned too see Ayaka who had slammed to table with her hands, "Sensei! I also have something for you..." she said proudly as she brought out an enormous bronze bust of Negi, with 'Negi Springfeild' engraved at the bottom.

"What the heck is that?!" Asuna said, who ran over there as soon as the bust was presented, "What are you stupid or something?"

"W...what? I don't want to hear that from 'you', Asuna-san!" Ayaka yelled back, starting another of their fights.

In another part of the room Negi sat down at a small table next to Takamichi, "Aah, Negi-kun. You must be tired from your first day of teaching"

"Ah, Takamichi and Shizuna-sensei too?" Negi greeted the other teachers. Shizuna looked to be pretty young, with long blue-greenish hair, and a somewhat large bust.

"T-Takahata-sensei?" Asuna whispered as she continued her fight with Ayaka, and then ran towards Negi and dragged him away to another part of the room. 

At the other side of the room, Hiroshi was talking with a few of the girls. One of the girls, who was his height with long blue hair tied in two ponytails that were tied at the ends, came up to him with a cup in her hand, "Here sensei, try this"

"Hm? Thanks" He took the cup and looked to the liquid inside. It was a clear brownish color and had steam coming from it. He brought the cup to his mouth and took a generous gulp of it. It wasn't as hot as he expected it to be, but had a sweet yet slightly bitter taste. "What is it?

"Hot cola"

Hiroshi stared at her disbelievingly for a moment and then started laughing, "That's great! I've never thought of that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, I like to experiment with drinks too. I've mixed a lot of different combinations but I never thought to heat them!" Then he noticed Negi and Asuna talking at another part of the room, "Sorry, I gotta go see something. Later"

As soon as Hiroshi reached them they started whispering about their plan, "This is our chance! Y-y-you know what to do, right?!" Asuna asked.

"O-ok! Mind reading, right?" Negi asked and Hiroshi nodded

"Do it inconspicuously!" Asuna whispered loudly, "You better do it seriously!"

"Just leave it do me!" Negi said and walked back to where Takamichi and Shizuna are sitting,

"This outa be good" Hiroshi commented smiling mischievously.

Negi sat back down next to Takamichi and continued their conversation from before, "Aahh, but I was really worried it wouldn't go well..."

"Hahaha! Well, good luck tomorrow!"

"By the way, Takamichi..." Negi started saying while he placed his hand on Takamichi's forehead.

"What do you think of Asuna-san?" he asked.

"W-what? Hmm... She works hard at her part-time job every morning, she's always alert..." he paused for a moment thinking and continued, "She's bright and cheerful...I think she's a nice girl"

Farther away, Hiroshi was laughing, and Asuna was between crying and rage, '_T...that idiot_' thinking to herself '_I told him to ask inconspicuously!_'

Negi was nodding his head as he saw into the teachers mind, and then ran over to Asuna and Hiroshi.

"He was thinking, 'No panties'!"

Hiroshi started laughing again and Asuna fell over, '_O...of course..._'

"B...before! Go ask him what he thought of me before that!" she whispered loudly and Negi ran back to Takamichi. Soon later Negi ran back, "He was thinking, 'Bear panties'!"

This got the same reaction as before, except this time Asuna has tears in her eyes as she got back up from her fall. Then without a word, she ran straight out of the room.

"Ah! Asuna-san!" Negi and Hiroshi called out at the same time. They followed Asuna down the dorm hallway and them down a flight of stairs, "W-wait! Asuna-san!"

"J...just stop following me!"

"I'll try to make that love potion for you!" Negi pleaded with her, "It'll only take four months of research!"

"I said stop following me!" she cried out as she ran down the stairs, "I said stop following me!"

"But...but it's my fault..." Negi said quietly but loud enough for Asuna to hear, "And from today onwards... I'm your teacher..."

Asuna stopped running down the stairs, "...I told you, it's fine. It's unrequited love after all...even if I did use that love potion..."

"Ah...I'm sorry" Negi said starting downs the stairs to get to Asuna, and Hiroshi stayed at the top of the stairs, "Relying on magic is no good for something like this"

"Oji-san always said... 'Our magic is not omnipotent...a little courage is the real magic'"

Asuna did nothing for a few moments but then started walking down the stairs. Negi moved to stop her but she turned around, with a pretty smile on her face, "I understand...I'll try to show a little courage too..."

Negi smiled, and so did Hiroshi, then Asuna moved up the stairs to the same step that Negi was on, "So before that…let me practice confessing"

Hiroshi and Negi gave confused expressions, but Asuna continued, "Ok, you're Takahata-sensei from now on, ok?" Asuna looked at Negi and noticed the height difference between them, so she picked up Negi and placed him a couple of steps higher. Asuna reached up and pulled the bells out of her hair, letting her hair down and let out a relaxed sigh. She looked Negi in the eyes, "I love you"

Negi blushed and Asuna continued, "I love you...sensei. I've loved you for such a long time... is that troublesome for you?"

"Ah…no…but…" Negi stammered, '_When Asuna-san lets her hair down, she looks like one-chan..._'

"I guess it would never work between someone like you and me..." Asuna said sadly as she turned facing away from Negi.

"D...don't say..."

Suddenly Asuna turned around and their faces were close, "Is it alright...if we continue?"

"Eh...?" Negi didn't really know what was happening but Asuna was moving her face closer to his.

"Close your eyes..." Their faces where moving closer to where they where just about a couple inches apart.

Then Asuna pulled away, while stretching Negi's cheeks, "Got you"

"Eh?"

Suddenly Asuna busted out laughing, "Did you really think I was going to kiss you just then?"

"Your face was all red and quivering! For a kid you're a real playboy!" she said laughing more, "That's punishment for putting me through all those awful situations!"

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

"Eh?" Asuna stopped laughing and looked to where the flashes came from and saw Kazumi Asakura, Ayaka, and a couple other girls at the top of the stairs along with Hiroshi, who had his mischievous smiling playing on his face. Kazumi was on one knee holing a camera at eye level, smiling.

Ayaka stared in shock at them, "A...Asuan-san...you..."

"W...w-w-what did you think you were doing?! Leading such a young child out here?!" Ayaka started yelling.

"N...no! You're mist-"

"What am I mistaken about?! I didn't think you'd stoop to doing something like this!"

"It's a serious misunderstanding, Iinchou!" Asuna said calling Ayaka by her nickname/title.

"Hey yo...I mean sensei! Please say something to her!" Asuna pleaded toward Negi, as Hiroshi started laughing again.

"No more pathetic excuses, Asuna-san!" Ayaka yelled.

"Ah..no..." Negi was becoming dizzy from all of this and Hiroshi walked down the stairs, snickering, towards Negi.

"Hey! Hurry up, sensei!"

"M...M..." In his confusion he had trouble getting the words out, but then he took out his staff, "Memories vanish!"

"Stop!!! You want to make everyone's panties disappear?!"

"Hoho...you two already have that kind of a relationship, huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Negi, Hiroshi, Asuna, and Konoka were walking down a street near the school. Asuna sighed, "That was terrible... This is all your fault!"

"You know what they say...'You get what you sow'" Negi said as Hiroshi let out a loud yawn, he was never really a night person.

"What was that?!" Asuna snapped, then she stopped walking and turned towards Negi, "Anyway, Negi-kun...you... You may be smart, and maybe you can use magic or whatever..." she paused, "But you're really just a kid on the inside, aren't you? Do you really intend to be a teacher here in spite of that?"

Negi sighed, '_It's true that nothing went well for me today... I got exposed as a mage too... Can I really do it?_'

Asuna stared at Negi, waiting to see if he would answer.

"Asuna!" Konoka called, she and Hiroshi were already well ahead of them.

"Well, I'm going home"

"Ah...ok"

"Hey, have you decided on a place to stay yet?" she asked.

"No...um..."

"It's ok...if you want you can stay with us..." she offered, "...I may have said too much back there... If you keep trying hard... You'll be a good teacher one day too"

"Ah! Yes! Thank you!" He said with a large smile.

Asuna started to walk ahead and Negi took out his student roster book. He took his pen and scribbled out the horns he drew on Asuna's picture and next to it he wrote, 'She's nice after all'.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Asuna called out to him, she had already caught up to Konoka and Hiroshi. "Ah! Yes!" Negi ran to the others and as soon as he did, he sneezed, causing skirts to flare up.

"You did it again!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow…that was almost 11 pages, this is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote. But I think I might be rushing it a bit. And it didn't think it would take this long for me to update.**

**Almost half of the dialogue I copied straight out of the manga.**

**Also I'm thinking about deleting some of my stories, like 'Life after Death' and 'Death's Apprentice' and then put them back up later when I got this story somewhat farther along.**

**Lately I haven't been doing much actually. I've been thinking that I might have a condition called 'Hypersomia'…which basically means oversleeping…well, it's where I sleep a lot, but sleeping doesn't 'rejuvenate' me or anything, so I'm basically always tired. I checked wikipedia on this and I got like all but one of the symptoms for it…but probably the best thing I can do for this is to stop staying up to midnight either watching anime or writing fanfictions…which is exactly what I'm doing right now…**

**Read and Review**

**Later**


	3. Rewrite preview!

**Authors note:**

Helloooooooooooooo! I'm alive! Hello people who still remember who in the hell I am. How long has it been? 2, maybe 2 and a half years? So why have I been MIA for all this time? Research? Prewriting fiction? Coming up with new ideas? WRONG! I haven't been doing a damned thing! Well, anyways, I'm wanting to see if I can get back into this by REWRITING THIS FIC!!! And this isn't even the first chapter! Ha! This is actually just a preview that I decided to do to show all the ideas that I HAVE come up with. So on we go!

* * *

I'M LATE, I'M LATE, SHIT I'M LATE!

* * *

W-W-WHAT!? A TEACHER?! WHAT THE HELL DO I KNOW ABOUT TEACHING!

* * *

Sigh. Hello, my name is --- ------- and I'm your new ----- teacher.

* * *

People do things to make themselves happy.

* * *

Do you know how to fight? Good. Then this'll be fun.

* * *

Why…can't I…beat you…

Why not? I like losing.

But…why?

It means that I can get stronger.

* * *

Couldn't you just ask them instead of fighting!?

Well, I could, but that would make sense.

Wha-! Gah! You idiot!

* * *

Awwww, but I don't wanna fight you!

Well, by all means go ahead, go after them. But that won't stop me from running you through as you do.

* * *

You could have killed me…why didn't you kill me?

Well, what can I say? Didn't feel like, I guess.

* * *

I'm sorry.

Gah! Dammit!

W-why did you-

You idiot! Do you really thing you should KILL yourself over something like that!?

But…but…

You just think too much.

* * *

---! Stop! Why are you doing this!?

* * *

**Authors Note:**

…………………….ok…………..well, that didn't really tell you much anything….

I won't be posting ANYTHING until I have at least 5 chapters written.

Well now I'll be starting on the actual story.

Edit- I got ch-3 done now (and I love it) so now only two left.

Later!


End file.
